The Perfect Two
by IL0veP0keSpe
Summary: What happens if you're a model who falls in love with a delinquent? Do you reform them or yourself? In this case, you might not be able to choose.
1. The Model and the Painter

A/N: It's past my freaking bedtime but do I care? I do, actually, I don't like disobeying, but hey, my mom's out of town and I'm with my relatives in a room where no one comes in to check on me—I'm gonna abuse that fact and stay up until dawn. [Edit: I did stay up until dawn]

Another GrayLu AU, and once again, character OOC-ness level exceeds 9000! By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I used Juvia as Gray's older sister again. But to Gruvia fans who might be reading this (why would you read this, in fact?) you may like that Juvia's name here is Juvia Fullbuster—just so you know. I wrote this piece of crap because I felt like pairing Gray and Lucy together—like, meh. But, but, even though most people feel that the real pairings should be NaLu and Gruvia, don't you think that Gray and Lucy won't mind _too_ much if someone _were_ to pair them together? Right? Right?

I'm not used to staying up past midnight so excuse me if the storyline's jagged. Is it? I never re-read it. I'm just trying to stay up long enough to type an author's note—and there will be another one at the end of this absurdly long oneshot. Well, all this typing is just making me sleepier… I should just shut up and let you read the story I wasted a night's good sleep on.

Summary: _What happens if you're a model who falls in love with a delinquent? Do you reform them or yourself? In this case, you might not be able to choose._  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. However, it is debatable whether I ever will. For now, I own this story. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Right, just lean across the wall right—over—there—perfect, now hold that pose and just tilt your head slightly to the left—no, to the right—_perfect!_ Now don't move, keep totally still!"  
A blinding flash that carried all around the studio signaled the conclusion of the photoshoot. The model that was currently being photographed leaned away from the wall he was resting on and shook his head, raven locks bouncing as he did so. He ran his fingers through them, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Gray Fullbuster sighed—looking absolutely _damn good_ as he did so.  
"Oi, Director-san, are we finished up here?" called Gray. "My sister's picking me up, and she hates me being late."

The director—and everyone who had heard—perked up. "Your _sister_?" said the director incredulously. "You mean—Juvia Fullbuster? _The_ Juvia Fullbuster?"

A vein pulsed in Gray's temple and he got highly irritated with the reaction of the crew. It served to remind him that his sister was famous, more famous than he is and more famous than he might ever be. Honestly, though! It wasn't his fault he wasn't there with her when she got scouted by one of the country's top modeling agencies! It wasn't his fault _he_ wasn't simply at the right place at that time! However, the circumstances were quite enough to irk him and remind him quite painfully that again, his sister was currently—yes, currently—more well-known than he was. Gray always swore that someday, he'd knock Juvia off the top and claim the spot for his own.

"_Yes,_ _the_ Juvia Fullbuster. My _sister_," deadpanned Gray in an effort to save face but his crew was no longer listening to him. Instead, they were excitedly conversing among themselves and wondering whether the great Juvia Fullbuster would be willing to take a few shots for their upcoming magazine.

"Well, since I'm obviously not wanted here…" remarked Gray scathingly. "I'm leaving." He grabbed his bag and stalked out of the door, leaving the people behind. It took a few moments for them to realize he was gone; and when they did they called it a day and began to pack up. Gray stood outside the room, listening. He had irritably noted that it took considerable time for them to notice he was gone—whereas if it had been Juvia they would have known at once and would have probably tried to stop her from going.

Shaking his head, he walked through the studio's fairly expansive hallways until he was at the exit. His hand rested on the door's handle, and he allowed himself a moment to acknowledge that it was wrong to hate his sister then pushed the door open.

Juvia was right outside. Looking positively beautiful, she was leaning against a wall and checking her phone, not noticing him yet. Gray's eyes narrowed and he thought that it was quite odd his sister was in a public place without paparazzi swarming around her. He was proven wrong by a quick scan around the area, noticing a camera crew twenty yards away.

He sighed briefly, then walked over to her. She seemed to be wrapping up whatever digital conversation she was having, and just as Gray was right next to her, she looked up.

It wasn't like Gray didn't see why she was popular—her facial features were flawless, and her body proportions were perfect; Gray couldn't name her three sizes, and he probably wouldn't have been able to tell if they were good proportions or bad, but he agreed that his sister had one of the best bodies he had seen. This was not a case of incest—he was merely stating the truth that everyone agreed upon. Her blue eyes matched the color of her hair perfectly, and there was a perpetual blush on her white cheeks—whether someone had applied makeup on her or not, it was always there. She was tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Gray, but taller than an average girl. Juvia's movements were graceful, and she took excellent photos with ease; as if it was a daily thing you did, like eating or sleeping or breathing.

Gray couldn't have been more pissed off.

Juvia saw him and put her phone away. "Gray-chan," she smiled. She looked at him with genuine affection and held out her arms, signaling for him to allow her to hug him.

This was one of the reasons Gray felt bad about hating his sister. _She _didn't hate him. Quite the opposite in fact. It kept reminding him that his sister was a wonderful person and that her good fortune was not really her fault and that it made it all the worse for him to bear dislike for her. But it was so _hard_ not to keep seeing the fact that he was a somewhat nationally-known model, while she was on international levels and doing advertisements for Victoria's Secret.

Sighing, he reluctantly allowed himself to be squeezed and gave a half-hearted smile to his loving neesan. He was glad, however, that she was home and that she took the time to pick him up. Juvia smiled, took his hand in hers, and led him away to the parking lot. Gray was uncomfortably aware of the camera crew he had previously spotted but was slightly comforted by the fact that anyone who knew Juvia Fullbuster also knew that she had a younger brother named Gray who was also a model, and not a new unknown lover caught on tape with her in the parking lot of a suspicious studio.

They stopped in front of Juvia's Ferrari. This, surprisingly, did not make Gray resent her more—on the contrary, having a sister with a cool car was like having the car and not having to learn how to drive. He was different that way from other guys; he wanted the car but didn't want to drive it.

"Gray-chan, where are you going to study when you're in college?" asked Juvia lightly, once they were in the car and driving away at a nice speed. Gray fiddled absently with the car door lock and gave an indifferent, "Mm." His sister pouted and asked for a serious answer. "Father already decided on Tenroujima Academy. He's sent the forms and applications and everything already. He told me he's just waiting for the formal affirmation but says I'm already pretty much enrolled there."

"Honestly, you're letting Father decide? Don't you have any school you'd prefer?" remarked Juvia, stepping on the brake in front of a red stoplight. Gray twisted his seatbelt and replied, "Well, since what I want to do is modeling, me going to college is just somewhat of a formality, don't you think? Oh, by the way, the term starts next week—will you be there?" he added.

Juvia looked disapproving but held her tongue about his reasoning. She stepped on the gas pedal once the light was green again and she rounded a corner. "Well, I don't know about your philosophy, but yes, I'll be here when you start college—by the way, aren't they being awfully informal? The term starts in a week, but you still don't formally know whether you're enrolled or not.

He merely shrugged at this, and Juvia slowed to another stop in front of another stoplight. Conveniently, her phone chose to ring at that moment, and Gray listened in casually to the bits of conversation he could hear. "Hm? Oh…now? Well, it's lucky that we're still driving right now…Alright, then. Bye."  
She closed her phone and resumed driving once the stoplight was green. Gray closed his eyes and asked unconcernedly who the caller was. Juvia didn't reply, which was highly uncharacteristic of her but he let it slide. He was starting to doze off, when he suddenly realized his sister hadn't taken the turn that would lead into the street where their house was. He turned in his seat and watched the corner fade away.

"Hey, neesan, you didn't take that turn back there," he said to her, pointing at the now-gone turn. Juvia stepped on the gas pedal and sped up a bit before she answered him. "Oh, well, that's because we're not going home yet. Well, _I'm_ not going home yet. Father called and told me that I was to bring you to your new dormitory."  
Gray turned around so quickly his neck cricked. Rubbing the sore spot he looked at his sister incredulously. "_What? Seriously?_ You mean, like, _right now?_" he asked. Juvia nodded slightly. "Um, but what about my things and stuff? Who's going to bring them?" asked Gray, desperately looking for something he could talk about until the situation made sense. "Your trunk and everything are already at your dorm room," said his sister soothingly. "Father told me that he already had Lyon bring them over." _Lyon_. At the mention of the hated name he flinched and remembered the horrible times when his sister brought her boyfriend over. You'd think being a world-class actor would make someone pretty nice, but no, Lyon wasn't at all—alright, fine, he was fairly sunny, and he was a really cool person. But ever since Lyon had spilled his drink into Gray's aquarium—Gray really did love his pet fish—_accidentally_, he'd said, but Gray had hated him since—and he'd only been thirteen at the time.

Now he was nineteen and the grudge had held, and so had Juvia and Lyon's relationship, much to Gray's chagrin, who truly wanted to be shot of the guy.

Going back to the current situation, Juvia pulled into another parking lot, this time the one overlooked by the ginormous Tenroujima Academy—where Gray would be studying starting next week. He was still spluttering about it when he and Juvia got out of the car.

"But why do I have to stay at the dormitories this early? I didn't even _know_ this school had a dorm!" Gray complained, almost whining. Juvia looked at him, amused, but mostly concerned about how badly her brother was taking to the news.

"Well, from what I know about this academy, you're already moving in quite late—most students here settle in their dormitories about two weeks or so before term starts."  
"But _why_?"

She ruffled his hair and asked directions from the nearest guard, who surprisingly did not realize he was talking to an internationally-known model. Once the finished talking, Juvia took the still-sulking Gray along with her and walked in the direction of the dormitories. She stopped in front of a large, blue building, which was right across a similar structure which, however, was red. "Well, Gray, this is your new home," Juvia joked, but Gray was hardly in the mood to laugh. He still thought the whole thing terribly unfair and had a completely ridiculous suspicion that this whole thing was just a scheme devised by his father to get him out of the house.

"Come on Gray, are you going to go there or am I going to have to accompany you all the way to your room just because you're acting like a big baby?" chided Juvia. Gray said a half-hearted, "Okay," and Juvia just felt sorry for him. She hugged him and cradled his head, said that she'd drop by soon, and walked away to her car, Gray looking after her. Then he turned to the blue building he would be calling home for some time. _Father said your room was Room 503_, Juvia had said. He walked in feeling rather sorry for himself.

The building had five floors. Room 503, as he had correctly guessed, was the third room in a line of about thirty on the fifth floor. He shuffled unenthusiastically into the room.

His first thought was that the room wasn't half-bad—instead of double bunkers he'd been expecting, there were four separate double beds in the room. They were quite spacious, and in the middle of the room was a space that was sort of like a living room. Two couches were placed together in front of a TV. The large windows let in a lot of light, and altogether the room really wasn't bad.

His next thought came when he saw his three new roommates. One was a wild-looking guy with strangely pink, spiky hair—the second was a rather dashing sort of guy with stylish brown hair—and the other was a kinda all-by-his-self-ish type of dude with black hair and an emo bang covering one eye. The thought that came with the image was, _Dear God, I probably will never get any studying done with this lot_.

"Um…hi?"

"You're the other guy?" said the pinkette, nodding towards the trunk on the only other bed that seemed undisturbed. "Yeah," replied Gray, shrugging. "Oh, man, we've been waiting for you like, _forever_," groaned the brunette, although Gray sensed that it was in a friendly way.

The pinkette stood up and grinned, showing pointed teeth. He held out his hand for Gray to shake. "My name is Natsu Dragneel," he said. "Yours?"

"Gray Fullbuster," he grinned, taking Natsu's hand and shaking it.

The two heard an audible intake of breath and saw that the brunette was the source. The other guy was still sitting in a corner, seemingly not knowing what was happening around him.

"Hn? What's the matter?" asked Gray, cocking his head. The brunette pointed a shaking finger at him. "You're…Gray Fullbuster? _The_ Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray had no idea what the hell was going on but it pleased him surprisingly to be referred to the way his sister always was. "Well, yeah, the last time I checked, I am '_the_' Gray Fullbuster," he replied, sketching air quotes around the word. "What about it?"

Natsu looked at the brunette questioningly. "Come out with it Loke, what the hell is your problem?"

Loke turned immediately to Natsu. "_What is my problem?_ What is _your_ problem? Don't you realize that that's Gray Fullbuster? The model? Juvia Fullbuster's brother?" _Ah_. So it was still because of his sister that he was well-known. Well, he silently thanked her anyway, because right now, he was enormously amused at the attention he was getting, whether it was because of his sister or not.

Natsu put his hands behind his head. "Model shmodel. Whatever he is, he's just our roommate." Half of Gray admired Natsu's nonchalance while the other half was annoyed that that was all he was in the other guy's eyes.  
Loke turned back to Gray, new respect in his eyes. "I'm Loke. Loke Heartfilia. If you ever need a partner when you're modeling please know that I am always available."

"Glad to know that," said Gray suppressing a smile. He was in serious danger now of laughter, but it seemed rude, especially since he still didn't know who the other guy was.

The other guy had been sitting in one of those office chairs that could spin. For the most part of the conversation he had sat there and stared at the wall like it was some really interesting TV show. Apparently aware that all three guys were now looking at him, he spun around slowly to face them. "I'm Zeref," he whispered, then turned around to face the wall again.

Gray, Natsu and Loke looked at Zeref as he continued to survey seemingly nothing. Finally Gray spoke, and he was grinning. "I have no idea what that was about, but I'm pretty sure it'll be really funny once you explain it to me."  
Loke scratched his head. "Yeah, well… Zeref's kinda…_special_."

Gray smirked. "That much I can tell for myself. But special, how?"

Natsu flopped down onto one of the couches and turned on the TV, flipping in between different channels. "Oh, he can read minds and stuff," he said casually, answering Gray's question.

Gray raised an eyebrow. He turned to Zeref. "I'm thinking of a number between one and seven billion," he said, in a slightly singsong voice. Without turning away from his corner in the wall, Zeref quietly replied, "Two-million-five-hundred-thousand-three-hundred-t wenty-four-point-fifty-five."

Loke and Natsu heard this without even batting an eye, while Gray struggled against letting his jaw drop. He shook his head and reasoned that soon enough, this amazing display of psychic ability would become commonplace with them.

He walked over to his bed and dropped unceremoniously onto it. He opened his trunk beside him and a couple of books fell out. He soon realized that those couple of books were the _only_ books in his trunk. Gray looked them over; one was entitled _The Fine Arts_, while the other was _Talent Deep Within_.

"Um, guys?" called Gray, sitting up. "Are these our only books? And they're not even related to math or anything." "Ah, you don't know much about this school, do you?" smirked Loke. "Our school is an arts school—nobody can enter this school unless they have a special talent."

"Oh, really? What's yours?" questioned Gray. He guessed that his own was modeling.

"Photography," said Loke.

"Martial arts," said Natsu.

"…"

Yeah, Gray didn't really need Zeref—or anyone else for that matter—to tell him what the psychic's ability was.  
He lay back down on his bed and contemplated the day so far. The pillow was feeling very comfortable, and the bed seemed to be drawing him in… he fell asleep to the thought of piranhas eating Lyon up…

Gray didn't wake up later when Loke shook him, nor when the trio came back from dinner, or when finally, the other three decided to call it a day and turn the lights off.

* * *

"…So, basically, if you just stick to this paved path, you won't get lost at all."

It was now Wednesday, the next day. Loke, Natsu, and Zeref, having been here for about a week already, knew the campus pretty well and were showing Gray around. There was a main road that snaked all along the campus—it was paved with red cobblestone and was pretty easy to follow. However, it branched off in other directions, but most of these paths were dirt paths that Loke claimed lead to places no one wanted to go; although Natsu quickly offset this ominous pronouncement by saying they'd been through every road and came back just fine.

They took a break near the cafeteria ("Large enough to contain basically the entire student population of about seven thousand!" Loke had said). Gray treated them to some sandwiches which they ate under the shade of a tree—with Zeref refusing to sit beside them and instead insisting on sitting by himself atop the tree to stare at the branches while he ate.

After finishing his ham and cheese sandwich, Gray allowed himself to doze off contentedly. It was nice to have a fancy school with nice grounds to wander in, without the feeling of being worried about being late for class. Gray almost dreaded the moment that the term would start. _Six days left_, he thought, idly counting out the number on his two hands.

Loke let out a soft whistle. "What?" said Gray. He looked beside him and saw Natsu was asleep. "What are you whistling at?" asked Gray again.

Loke pointed a finger in the direction in front of him. Gray looked. Some girls were eating their lunch in the shade of another tree, except they had a picnic blanket.

From the bright light of the sun, Gray could just barely make out the figures. There were six girls. One had long, red hair—not the typical red, but real, honest-to-goodness red. Two had hair so pale blond it looked white—wait, their hair _was_ white, weird—and one had short hair while the other had long. Another two had blue hair, but one had short, lighter blue hair held back by a headband, and the other had longer, darker hair. The one with longer hair seemed small—too small for a college student—she looked like she was in elementary. _Oh, right_, remembered Gray. _This school goes through elementary up to college_.

The last one…here, he looked at her more closely, finally interested.

The last girl had long, golden hair, and it shimmered slightly in the sun. Gray had always had a weakness for beautiful blondes, and in this case the girl was no exception. He could faintly make out her brown irises, and her flushed face from sitting in a hot place. Despite having lived with a beautiful sister all his life, Gray couldn't help but swallow as he took in this new girl's equally radiant looks. He sat still for some time, wrapped up in a reverie.

Until Loke tapped him on the shoulder, grinning mischievously. The brunette nodded in the direction of the girls. "Nice, huh?" Gray rolled his eyes and pretended the exact opposite of what he was feeling, that he was highly uninterested in what those girls were doing.

"I think they're all pretty hot. Oh, except for that middle school student, of course," said Loke, still ogling the ladies. Between him and Gray, Natsu shuffled slightly and continued to snore. Gray looked up above him and saw Zeref slumped ungracefully on a branch, his mouth slightly open. _Ah, so that small girl is actually in middle school._

"Mm, yeah, I'm in favor of the blonde," said Gray casually.

He was surprised to see Loke's firm hand in front of his face.

"Uh-uh. She's a big no-no for you, buster," said Loke firmly. "Why, is she your girlfriend?" asked Gray curiously. He was feeling slightly disappointed. The brunette shook his head.

"She's my sister."

"Haaaaahh?"

Gray quickly turned back toward the girls and looked at the blonde, the whipped his head back to look at Loke.

"She's your _sister_?" he said, openmouthed. Loke nodded and leaned back against the tree. "She's still in high school right now, but next year, she'll start college. She's a year and a half younger than me," he said casually. Gray was still looking at him, incredulous, then in an attempt to start conversation asked, "Oh yeah? Well, what's her talent then?" Loke closed his eyes. "Well, you might not have heard of her yet, but she's actually an internationally known artist. Her paintings are hung in art galleries around the world. London, America, Paris, you name it. You brought a laptop, right?" Gray nodded. "Well, look up 'Lucy Heartfilia,' later and a bunch of stuff'll come up."  
Loke by now was dozing off. "So, her name's Lucy, then?" asked Gray. The brunette gave an almost inaudible "Mm," before he fell asleep.

Now the only one of the four that was not yet asleep, Gray leaned back against the tree as well and looked at the sky. He whipped out his phone and switched his internet on. He didn't need a laptop to surf the internet. He typed in Lucy Heartfilia in Google Search and waited for results. The number of references were overwhelming. In fact, Gray was both amused and impressed to learn the Loke's sister had her own Wikipedia page. He tapped on the link and waited a bit for it to load.

_Lucy Heartfilia-Born on April 16, 1995, in New York City._

Huh. So she had been born overseas.

_Heartfilia is known worldwide for her talent in painting. She has painted several masterpieces, including her world-famous piece, entitled _Lights.

A picture was underneath the paragraph, and it fairly took Gray's breath away. A girl stood in the center. She had long, pale blonde hair and white skin. She wore a white dress. The background and her surroundings were black, darkening her features, but hundreds of tiny fireflies flew around her—that must have taken _ages_ to paint by hand. They lit up her face and you could faintly see the angelic smile she had. You start to notice her features and could see how realistically her pale blue eyes shimmered in the dim light. It did not look like a painting at all. It looked like a photograph, and right there and then Gray felt like he was in that scenario right in front of the girl.

He quickly scrolled down the page and found more pictures of her paintings. They were all spectacular, but Gray was already quite taken with _Lights_. He kept returning to it as he scrolled through the page and eventually he just stopped at it and tapped it to enlarge it.

"Why are you looking at my painting?"

He looked up and saw the blonde girl standing behind him, peering curiously at the phone in his hands. He quickly assumed a casual attitude. "Ah, so you're Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Loke's little sister?"  
Her smile vanished as soon as he said that and instead her face assumed a grimace. "Ugh, could you please not call me 'Loke's little sister'? _I'm_ the world-renowned artist and _he's_ a photographer, but wherever I go I'll always be known as his little sister. When he goes out to town and introduces himself, he always gets called Loke Heartfilia, plain Loke Heartfilia! But with me? _No,_ I'm Lucy Heartfilia, world-class painter, A.K.A. Loke's little sister."

It was so evidently a sore spot for her that Gray couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, I know how you feel," he chuckled. Lucy tilted your head and gave him a questioning look. "You do? How?"  
"Well, have you ever tried to model while your elder sister's _the_ Juvia Fullbuster? Trust me, it's not fun. At least Loke only gets called plain 'Loke Heartfilia,' but in my case I have to go around all the time hearing, 'You're the little brother of _the_ Juvia Fullbuster?'"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Juvia Fullbuster is your sister? Oh my gosh! I totally _love_ her!" she gushed. Gray snickered. "There, you see? That's _exactly_ what I have to put up with every time I try to pick up a modeling gig."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to admit though, your sister is pretty famous and all that," Lucy giggled. She then turned her gaze toward Natsu and Loke who were still sleeping. Gray was silently grateful that she had not looked up and seen the ungainly position Zeref was currently in.

"So, you guys are roommates?" asked Lucy after a somewhat awkward pause. "Why d'you think that?" inquired Gray.

"Roommates hang out," she answered simply.

"So I guess you guys are roommates too, then? Well, at least most of you I guess," he asked, pointing across the small field to where she'd previously been eating with her friends.

"Uh-huh. All of us are, except for Wendy. The rooms in the girls' dormitory are much bigger than the ones for the boys."

"Who's Wendy?"  
"Oh, she's that one with the long blue hair," answered Lucy. Gray looked again at the girl he'd assumed earlier to be in elementary. "She's in middle school, but since she's my cousin, she hangs out a lot with me and my friends. Oh, but yeah, except for Wendy, we're all roommates."

Gray briefly wondered what it would be like to be in that room filled with five beautiful girls—then shook himself out of the thought, as he remembered that the one out of the five he was most interested in was talking to him right now and that it would do no good to be greedy.

Lucy suddenly surprised him by sitting right next to him. He could see faintly from the corner of his eye that the action had caught the attention of her friends, not to mention about twenty other jealous guys. "So, why did you come here anyway? Did you need something from your brother?" asked Gray casually, striving to keep things cool. "Mm. He owes me money," she replied simply.

He almost laughed at that. "I've only known the guy since yesterday, but somehow I'm not surprised." Lucy giggled then fell silent. After a few nice minutes of sitting still she asked him, "Did Loke-niisan give any of you the _my-sister-is-off-limits-so-don't-even-think-about- dating-her_ speech?"

He gave a snort of laughter, finally unable to hold it in. "Yeah. Does he do that with all of his guy friends?" She brought up her knees to her chest and held them. "Mm-hmm. That's my pretty much all my life I've only really had female friends. No interaction with the opposite sex."

"Until now," clarified Gray.

"Until now," agreed Lucy. "But it isn't so terrible as Loke-niisan makes it out to be."

She got quiet again, but Gray's brain was racing at a hundred thoughts a minute. _Holy crap, I think she might like me. There's definitely a chance. No—crap—what am I thinking?_

"Would you be willing to do me a favor?" asked Lucy suddenly. He turned to look at her. "Hm? What favor?"  
"Well, as I've said earlier, I haven't really had much contact with males… and we still have six days before term starts. Do you think you could hang out with me till then? Just to get used to the situation of actually being in close proximity with guys?"

This was basically her asking him to go on dates with her for the next six days and there was _no freaking way in hell_ that he was going to refuse this.

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly. "Um, but what will your brother say?" Lucy smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, I'll deal with him. Thank you! Oh, but I have to go back to my friends now." She stood up and made to leave but suddenly turned back to him. "Oh, before I forget, do you mind if we exchanged email addresses? So I could contact you any time."

Gray couldn't have been more happy to oblige. He watched her leave and waved back slightly when she turned around again to wave at him.

He was feeling real good. Really good about himself right now. Nothing could ever spoil this moment—

"You know… I heard everything."

Gray looked behind him and saw the upside down face of Zeref. He looked up briefly and saw that Zeref was suspended by his belt, one end tied to a branch and the other end tied to his foot. "What did you hear?" asked Gray defensively, outwardly ignoring Zeref's position but inwardly, he was high unnerved.

"Oh…just watch your back…" murmured Zeref, and slowly, as if by magic, he withdrew back into his secluded spot away from Gray's sight.

Scratch what he had just said, the magic of the moment was completely gone now.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I lied. It's not a oneshot. It's a five part story, and the next chapter is already in its draft stage (it's fully written out but needs editing—whether to the plot or the grammar). However, I am holding it hostage, until I receive _at least_ five reviews. I am evil. Yes, I've known for a very long time now. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Anyway, whether it's to tell me that my story is decent and/or to tell me that I am an evil person and I should never write again, leave a review!

Also, I am taking requests to develop the plot of the story. The second chapter is pretty much finished, but I'm perfectly willing to revise it. But please bear in mind that the story's pairing is GrayLu, and as much as I'd love to please you all I cannot deviate from that plot.

By the way, are you confused that in the summary, it says that a model falls in love with a delinquent? You've all pretty much worked out that Gray is the model, and he's supposed to fall in love with Lucy here, but since Lucy's an artist have you been scratching your heads why I labeled her as a delinquent? Well, just wait until about, oh, halfway through the second chapter or so. Hee hee.

I love you guys! I'm already working on updates on both "I Found You," and "A Bet To Fall In Love." Just be patient. Thanks! I love you all so, so, so, so, much. Your support keeps me alive and partly not pathetic. Yeah. No matter what, I'll always be somewhat pathetic.

By the way, I'm thinking that you guys were starting to realize this might not be a oneshot near the end, when Lucy was just asking Gray out, since that seemed like a really lame ending if it ended right there. Maybe? No? Ok. Or maybe you just knew it wasn't a oneshot since I haven't clicked the "Complete" button yet.

Last thing, I promise. I'm currently trying to draw Lucy's _Lights_, as I described it in the story. Bear with me, as Paint Tool Sai is refusing point-blank to cooperate and i'm having a hard time. But I promise I'll have it up soon and will post a link so you can see. That's it! I promise. Bye.

-IL0veP0keSpe


	2. The Model and the Delinquent

A/N: OKAY! I got my five reviews (I'm so evil) so here's the next chapter. Well, no one asked for requests, so it's pretty much the same as I had drafted it. Here you will learn more about Lucy! And how the situation was not really how it seemed… By the way, I have an OC here, so please be kind! (AND SORRY I'M LATE THIS WAS DELETED SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE THE WHOLE DAMN THING OVER AGAIN.)

* * *

Under the golden sun, outside in the fresh air, Lucy had never felt better. She wanted to paint so bad—even more so when she saw a perfect image of a butterfly resting on a large lily. Squinting her eyes, she took a mental picture and saved it.

Erza, her scarlet-haired friend, tapped her on the shoulder. "You alright, Lucy? You look kinda…scrunched up," she asked, referring to the moment when Lucy had squinted. The blonde laughed and said that yes, she was perfectly fine and that she was only thinking about something.

Her cousin, Wendy, opened up her bento. "Um… senpai, would any of you like some of these sandwiches? Mother made them and sent it to me today." The other girls murmured appreciatively and each took a sandwich. Levy, Lucy's best friend, took a bite out of hers and spit it out right away. "Bleagh, this one tastes weird, Wendy-chan!" she complained. Wendy visibly paled and snatched the bitten sandwich out of her hands and quickly threw it across the field, where it landed on a patch of daisies and disappeared.

"Um…what was that about, Wendy?" asked Lucy. It was totally weird and suspicious but she found it highly amusing. The middle schooler was panting and shaking as if she'd just disarmed a bomb. "Um—let's just say I'm really glad you only took one bite and you spat it out immediately," she replied. Levy's eyes were wide.

"What was it, Wendy-chan? Am I going to die now?" asked Levy frantically. "Was there something in it? Am I going to be sick? Am I gonna hurl? Do I have to hurl? What? What was it?"  
Lisanna and her sister, Mirajane, were looking scared. Lucy was trying to keep from laughing lest she be labeled insensitive. So instead, she went back to surveying the area around her in search of inspiration.

The younger girl sighed. "Alright. It's just, right now I feel stupid for even offering you those sandwiches. Mother's really careless—more than one time she's put something in by accident in her cooking that wasn't supposed to be added. I'm just hoping it wasn't laxative or detergent or something."

Levy continued to panic for a time while the rest left their own sandwiches untouched. Erza had taken one but had ignored it, opting instead to continue eating her cake.

Suddenly, Lisanna nudged Lucy. "Ne, Lucy, isn't that your brother over there?" she said, pointing across the field. The blonde looked in the direction in which she was pointing. "Ah, right! Oh, and Natsu-san and Zeref-san are with him…" she murmured, having met her brother's longtime friends before. "Wait—who's that other guy with black hair?"

"Zeref-kun?" suggested Mirajane, biting into one of the sandwiches—luckily getting a normal one—and pronouncing it delicious. Lucy shook her head. "No, it's another guy."

Levy assumed a thoughtful expression. Wendy abruptly exclaimed, "Oh! Remember, Lucy-neesan? Loke-niisan said that one of his roommates hadn't moved in yet, right? Maybe that guy's their other roommate, and he just moved in recently!"

Everybody nodded in understanding and agreed that this could be the explanation. They sat in silence and ate a bit more of their food, until Mirajane slyly insinuated:

"Ne, guys, I think Lucy digs that new guy!"

"Wh-wh-what?" Lucy spluttered, turning sharply towards her.

The girls immediately took her defensiveness as an opening and began teasing her.

"_Ah~ _Lucy-chama is growing up!"

"_Lucy and that guy, sitting in a tree_—"

"What do you like about him, ne?"

"Oh, but you're much too young!"

"—_k-i-s-s-i-n-g—_"

"Lucy, you naughty girl!"

"I never though this was possible for you!"

"—_first comes love, then comes marriage—_"

"OH—MY—GAWD—"

"—_then comes a baby in a baby carriage!_"

"SHUT UP!"

They tittered. "_Aw_, did we strike a nervsies?" teased Levy. "Well, then, if you _really_ don't have a crush on him—"

"Which I highly doubt," interjected Mirajane.

"—then prove it by asking him out on a date."

Lucy frowned. "Um, how is that supposed to prove that I don't have a crush on him, exactly?"

"_Because_, silly," giggled Lisanna. "If you did have a crush on him, asking him out would be a total no-no. Judging from your personality, you'd be the type that if you had a crush on a guy, personal contact would definitely _not_ be on your list. But, if you didn't like him that way, asking him out would be a piece of cake, because you feel nothing towards him."

The blonde half-raised her hand. "Um, but…"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Oh, just go. Tell him your brother owes you money or something and just chat him up! This should be easy, considering who you are."

"Who I am? Why? Who am I?"

The girls—including Wendy—sighed and pushed her away.

Honestly, it wasn't so bad, Lucy reflected later on. The guy was pretty nice, and he didn't seem at all snobbish or stuck-up, which Lucy thought was surprising after learning he was a model. He'd been looking at one or her paintings on his phone (_He must have good taste_, thought Lucy) so it had been quite easy to start up a conversation. The guy quite quickly and easily believed her made-up tale of Loke owing her money, making things a whole lot simpler. She was quite grateful that Loke and his friends were asleep (come to think of it, Zeref-san was with them too, but—where was he now?). It would have been really hard to explain this or ask to speak with Gray-san in private without causing misunderstandings. She asked for his number at the end of the conversation and hurried away, waving back at him after a while. Later on, she got embarrassed after realizing she had never formally asked for his name.

Back at the picnic blanket, only Levy still had a sly smirk on her face. The rest were quite serious and looking rather impressed (although Levy's smirk offset this and nonetheless gave Lucy a bad feeling.) The blonde sat down, apprehensive.

Levy tittered. "Well done, Lucy! You've successfully convinced us!" She clapped Lucy on the back. The surprised girl looked around, and got annoyed as she realized she'd misread the looks on their faces. They were not impressed at all—rather, they looked as though they were trying to suppress laughter.

Lucy tactfully and primly decided to ignore this. "Thank you, although this was something I'd rather not be doing ever again. And thanks to some lies I had to make up, I have to hang out with him for the _next six days_!" The last thought got her rather disgruntled and made her think back to just earlier this morning—things had surely escalated quickly.

"Well, where are you going for your dates?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Lucy! You know you can't just spend a week hanging out at the school!" chided Mirajane.

"Huh? I can't? Why not?"

Everyone—including Wendy—sighed at the clueless girl. "Well, how about you two hang out at that new mall? I think it was called Akihabara or something—I hear that recently it's become quite the hotspot for new couples!"

"Ooh, what should she wear? Ah, I saw this _darling_ new outfit in her wardrobe the other day."

"Akihabara _is_ really cool! I was there just the other day, they've got this totally _smashing_ new restaurant."

"Ne, Lucy, would you let us curl your hair for this?"

"W-wait, Lucy-neesan, be sure not to eat at the family restaurant there, I think Mother got a part-time job there!"

The blonde looked at the scene with growing annoyance. Not only had her friends forced her into a bet that got her into dates she never wanted, they were now taking advantage of it and _for the love of God_, she could not take any more of this stupid situation.

"Um, guys, I don't think I feel so good," she interjected.

The others turned to her immediately, and for once had real concern plastered on their faces. "Oh, I'm sure I'm just fine. But do you mind if I go up to our room now? I don't need anyone to come with me," she added, as Wendy half-rose. "I'm fine. Just enjoy your lunch, I'll see you later."

The girls looked at her just a bit more before deciding to let her leave. The moment she turned around, she heard, much to her irritation, that they resumed the topic of what she should do on her date.

* * *

Once in their room, Lucy stomped towards her own personal desk and sat down. She drew her sketchpad towards her, flipped to an empty page, grabbed a pencil, and started to draw.

_Yes, this is really soothing. I should have done this earlier—_

Grab.

Throw.

And FLIP went the table.

"GRAAAAHH! THIS SITUATION IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING! DAMN CUTESY FRIENDS! MAKING ME GO ON DAMN DATES WITH DAMN PRETTY BOYS! FUCKING CLICHÉ SITUATION!"

There are many Lucy's. One was the calm, elegant painter. Another was the cheerful, helpful soon-to-be college girl. But neither was the _real _Lucy. The real Lucy was—

"FUCKING DAMN SHITTY LIFE!"

A hardcore delinquent.

And FLIP went a _lot_ of other things.

This split personality had been born God knows how. As far as anyone, including herself, knew, Lucy had _never_ been exposed to anything that could turn her this way. No pressure from high-expecting parents, no demanding limits, just a pretty much normal life save of course for her high skill in painting.

She didn't even know any sports and in fact was one of the weakest and least-coordinated students during P.E.

But none of that mattered when she was in her, so to speak, _Yankee_ mode. She became the most terrifying, the most physically fit female you could _ever_ imagine.

Right after she flipped over a helpless stuffed bunny she flopped heavily down on her bed, panting. A modicum of coolness calmed her rage. This situation wasn't so bad. She could've gotten a lot worst than a model. She could've gotten a total creep. And her friends were the best she could ever ask for, except when they put her through embarrassing incidents such as this one.

"Did you have another rage again?"

Lucy snorted. "You know you're not allowed in here," she said impatiently to the intruder.

It was Loke. He walked over to her bed and sat down on it, beside her lying form. "You sure broke your record for most number of things flipped in one sitting."

"Shut up."

Her elder brother was the only one who even _knew_ this personality of hers existed. And to his credit, he tried his best to help her with it.

"You gotta be careful with this, Lucy. You never know when you might break out again," Loke cautioned.

"That phrased sounded wrong. You make it sound like I'm a prisoner or someone with a bad case of unpredictable acne," complained Lucy. Loke raised an eyebrow. "Nice comparisons. How'd you come up with them?"

"Oh, shut up," she said again.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Loke said, "So, where are you going with Gray tomorrow?"

"You heard that, huh? I knew you weren't asleep."

"Please. My sister-radar was buzzing so hard I couldn't have dozed off if I tried."

"I'm not sure if I'm appreciative or creeped out by that."

"Heh."

Another silence.

"You might wanna go to Akihabara," suggested Loke.

His sister turned around to face him. "That's what the girls said, too. Why would I want to go there?" she asked.

"Plenty of reasons. One, Gray doesn't have a clue about it."

"And how is that supposed to help me?"

"Picture him getting lost."

Lucy did, and burst out laughing. "You're right, I _would_ wanna go there just for that."

"Thus proving that you _are_ a sadist and that I was right about you. Man, I wish Laxus was here! I could finally prove to him that you aren't the great little sister he thinks you are."

"Oh, please. Just because Laxus-oniisama likes me more than you doesn't mean you get to ruin that."

"Hey, how come _I _don't get to be called oniisama?" Laxus was Lucy and Loke's elder brother whom both loved extremely and who's affections both fought over as children.

She playfully punched me. "You know, I'm ready to hear it."

Loke stared at her. "Hear what? Laxus' confession that he _does_ like me more than you?"

"No," she said, all seriousness. "You're letting me go on a date with a guy you and I just met. Never mind that he's a model. What's your catch?"

They sat in another silence, longer than the others. At last, Loke simply remarked, "You know me too well."

Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"Well then, here's my condition. You ask Gray out, and you meet at Akihabara tomorrow…preferably at an early time. And—you don't show up."

His sister frowned. "Not show up? Alright, but—how is that going to benefit you _or_ me?"

Loke shook his head. "Trust me on this one. You don't show up, and you send someone else."

"Someone else? Who?"

Loke stared at her. "I think it's time to call _her_ again."

* * *

Hours later, at nine o' clock, Gray received a text message, which he felt was _long_ overdue.

_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_To: Gray Fullbuster_

_Subject: Date tom_

_Hey there! ^_^ I was thinking that tomorrow we can meet up at Akihabara. 8 am good for you? Oh, and wear casual clothes :D we ARE going outside the school._

_Reply quick ~_

_Sent: May 12, 20XX 21:12_

_Received: May 12, 20XX 21:14_

Gray punched in a quick answer.

_From: Gray Fullbuster_

_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Subject: Re: Date tom_

_Sure :) meet you there tomorrow, 8 am sharp! Can't wait—bye. Good night!_

_Sent: May 12, 20XX 21:17_

_Received: May 12, 20XX 21:20_

He felt like doing a loud "YES!" but instead settled for a silent one, not wanting the other guys to think—they would be right, though—that he was very hung-up on this Lucy. To tell the truth, he was pretty sure he had a crush on her.

He went to bed before the rest of the guys, setting his alarm clock at 6:30 am, quite forgetting that in doing so he was bound to piss off the other guys by waking them up so early.

* * *

At twelve midnight, Loke got up from his bed and walked over to Gray's end table. He quietly changed the alarm clock setting to 7:30, knowing full well what he was doing.

* * *

He didn't even know how _in hell_ he did this.

The alarm was buzzing and Gray faintly registered that the hour number was one higher than he'd meant it to be last night—HOLY SHIT, he'd woken up an hour later than he meant to, meaning—

He had less than thirty minutes to somehow change, brush his teeth, ask for directions to Akihabara, get to Akihabara, and look for Lucy there. _After_ he was done freaking out.

He was never gonna remember this exact moment, but for Loke, who was the only guy then present at the incident, the memory was permanently branded into his mind. To put it in layman's terms, well—

Gray.

Fullbuster.

_Spazzed_.

He somehow got his clothes on (correctly, natch) and tumbled to the bathroom to get his teeth minty fresh.

He ran down the stairs as if he was in a Spongebob cartoon—and yes, that means he ran in a totally unflattering way, mercifully without the incessant and annoying laughter.

He hailed a taxi cab whose driver thankfully knew Akihabara (don't think that that's rare knowledge—Gray is the sole exception who doesn't know about it) and fifteen minutes since he'd woken up he was on his way.

He got there with about five minutes to spare.

After thanking the nice taxi driver who somehow knew that he was in a hurry, Gray started scanning the surprisingly large crowd. Almost instantly, he found the face he was looking for—sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop.

He walked over to her. "Hey, Lucy, sorry I'm—?"

The face looked up and Gray froze.

He could not of the life of him understand how he had mistaken this face for Lucy's. Yes, some features looked vaguely familiar—to his credit, though, the stranger's nose and Lucy's nose were exactly the same—but the rest was much too different. For one thing, the girl's hair was dark brown and longer than the blonde's—it fell almost to her waist. This girl's eyes were purple, and slightly wider. Her lips were devoid of any pink hue and was as pale as her skin. And she wore jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt, something Gray assumed Lucy would never wear.

The girl smiled sadly. "Did you think I was Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Ah—yeah," stammered Gray, surprised by the strange question yet nonetheless accepting it was appropriate.

"I get that a lot. I'm not though—but, I'm actually her cousin. My name is Evangeline. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Gray." He didn't include his surname as she had not as well, and she didn't seem bothered by this.

"Well, Mister-Probably-Completely-Mortified-Right-Now," smiled Evangeline, making Gray blush. "How'd you like to make it up to me by taking me out?"

"Um, sorry, but I kinda had plans—"

He stopped midsentence when his cell buzzed. He checked it and saw he had a new message from Lucy.

_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_To: Gray Fullbuster_

_Omg :( Sorry, Gray. Wendy ate something bad and threw up like a LOT. We have to take her to the hospital. Sorry for blowing you off. I PROMISE we'll hit Akihabara tomorrow._

_Sent: May 13, 20XX 8:07_

_Received: May 13, 20XX 8:09_

Gray turned to Evangeline. "You know what? That's not a bad idea at all."

* * *

"So, speaking in terms of if-I-had-a-quarter-for-every-time-it-happened, how often do you get mistaken for Lucy?"

Evangeline laughed. "You ask strange questions. Well, judging from that perspective…I'd probably have _at least_ a cool fifty bucks."

Gray rapidly multiplied by four. "Two hundred? Geez, how could they? I mean for one thing, your hair color is totally different."

The brunette shrugged. "Lotsa talented artist are deemed insane. Lucy's been an uptight goody-two-shoes her whole painting career—they prolly figured it was only a matter of time before she did something crazy like dye her hair. Plus, I _do_ look kinda like her."

Gray looked at her a bit more, then agreed. Indeed, if he had spotted her from afar, and had not noticed her hair color, she was quite the spitting image of Lucy.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked her. Evangeline continued to look inside the windows a bit, before spotting something. "Oh, _look_! They've gotten a new arcade! And holy _shit_, that shooter game looks awesome!"

That was another thing that Evangeline differed from Lucy—while the blonde was a polite and dignified persona, the brunette was completely loose with her language and none too careful about what she said. Although Gray would never have said this to _anyone_ out loud, damn he preferred this loose personality.

As he half-ran, half-jogged along with her to the arcade, Evangeline asked Gray, "Hey, so why were you looking for Lucy, anyway? Did you know her?"

He pondered a minute what exactly their relationship was.

"Well, I'm just her sempai. She said that she wasn't comfortable around males, so I guess she just asked me out to get over that."

Gray didn't see the look on Evangeline's face, and if he had, he probably wouldn't have interpreted in correctly. "Really? From what I know according to the times we've spent together, Lucy seems pretty much relaxed around guys," replied Evangeline.

He neither considered nor registered the fact that the brunette was implying that Lucy had lied—he simply continued to run along with her in silence.

Once there, Evangeline wasted no time in getting a ton of tokens. (From the amount of money she had on her, Gray wondered if she _did_ get a quarter every time she was mistaken for Lucy) She targeted the shooter game she had seen earlier immediately, and waved Gray over, indicating that he join her. He was very confident, and was silently smug, for it seemed that Evangeline did not know that shooter games were his specialty.

He was quickly proven wrong though, when she picked up the gun and started shooting every target in sight, not missing a single one and _still_ somehow avoiding enemy fire. Gray would've probably just stood there and gaped at her if she had not stepped on his foot by mistake instead of the reload pedal. He shook his head briefly and picked up his gun.

Thirty minutes and ten rounds later, they walked away, Gray defeated, with the score (though it wasn't exactly a competition) ten-nothing. Needless to say, Evangeline had won.

In an attempt to reclaim some of his dignity, Gray pointed over to a new game. "Let's try that racing one," he suggested. She good-naturedly agreed, and although this was not part of the plan, he got creamed. Again.

He was not one to give up, however, though it seems he should've just accepted that she was better at this than he was than allow himself to get continuously embarrassed at each and every game they tried.

"That was fun!" said Evangeline hours later as they exited the arcade. She was carrying an enormous stuffed plushie—it looked like a green sock but she insisted it was a green snake—and Gray felt that in all his life he had never felt so beaten, even having to put up with his sister's annoyingly bigger-than-his fame.

He was fool to think, though, that Evangeline would not notice this. On the contrary, she was already thinking of a way to tactfully cheer him up. While she was bashing him at air hockey, he had let slip that he loved ice cream almost to a fault—so when she spotted an ice cream shop, she pointed at it. "Hey, Gray, do you feel like getting an ice cream? I hear that the owner gives free ice cream cones to couples!"

Gray blushed, but it had the intended effect on him. "Sure. But for the record, just because we hung out does _not_ mean we are a couple."

Evangeline playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Dummy. I meant that we _look_ like one."

They took a table outside of the shop and sat down, each holding an ice cream cone. Evangeline carefully put her plushie down on the table before licking hers.

They sat in silence for a while. Gray seemed to be thinking.

Suddenly, a guy with spiky blonde hair tripped right beside them. Gray stood up quickly to help him up. "Hey man, you okay?"

The blonde guy nodded. "Thanks."

Another guy appeared on the scene, and it seemed that the blonde dude knew him. This new guy had dark blue hair. "Sting-sama, how many times have I told you to be careful?" the bluenette chided him. The blonde shot him an angry look. "Too many times, Jean. Anyway, let's just go."

He looked back at Gray one more time and smiled. "Thanks again, man." The ravenhead nodded back at him and watched as they left. Once they were gone, Gray looked at Evangeline, eyebrow raised. "Weird guys," he said.

She didn't seem to be interested in it. "Mm."

An awkward silence pervaded the air. For the first time since this date started, Gray had nothing to say.

"Hey, Gray, do you like me?" asked Evangeline suddenly, and all too seriously.

He blushed deeply but answered quickly, "I do, but—but, um—"

"You do, but even though Lucy blew you off, you still like her, but everything is kinda complicated and you can't really answer."

"Um—yeah, but, um—"

"It's not that you don't like me or anything, it's just there's the situation with Lucy and even though you'd never admit it, you liked her first."

"Well—I suppose so, but—"

"You did have a lot of fun with me, more than you thought you might have with Lucy, but you'd feel guilty if you started liking me when you still have to hand out with her. Oh, and this is getting awkward, and can I please stop asking you these questions and basically reading your mind?"

To that, Gray had nothing to add. Instead he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'm feeling that you have a point here, but I'm not sure I see it yet."

Suddenly, Evangeline burst out laughing. "Damn, Gray, you're too much fun to mess with. Loke was _so_ right about this."

"What?" Suddenly Gray felt angry. "What did Loke have to do with this?"

She smiled at him. "I'll get to that later. Anyway, here's what I have to say—Lucy never blew you off. Wendy never threw up, they never had to take her to the hospital, and you never hung out with any real person called Evangeline."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

In response, Evangeline pulled off from her head what was apparently a wig. She beamed.

"_I'm_ Lucy, you dummy."

There were many things he could have said, from, "HOLY SHIT," to, "HOLY SHIT," and even "_Holy. Shit._"

Instead, he settled for saying nothing.

Evangeline—no, _Lucy_—seemed fully aware that he was angry yet did nothing to rectify it.

Then, he exploded with questions.

"But, your hair!"

"You saw the wig, didn't you?"

"Your eyes! Your skin?"

"Contacts, and makeup."

"The _clothes_!"

"Honestly, what do you think of me? That I wouldn't wear such casual clothes like this one?"

"The personality! The _curse words_!"

"I'm a pretty good actress, if I do say so myself. At the very least, good enough to keep you fooled for an entire day. And before you ask, yes, this was all planned by Loke."

"But _why_?"

Lucy leaned toward him. It gave him vertigo, the image of her having blonde hair and purple eyes, for she had not taken off her contacts yet.

"See, we never would've known what kind of a person you really were if you just hung out with me. If you'd hung out with me or Loke, you would've put up a façade or something just to make sure we think highly of you. We had to know how you'd treat a complete stranger, to see what you were really like. And for the record, I like you too, Gray."

He was too dumbfounded to say anything at the moment. Before he could even _think_ of anything to say, though, Lucy suddenly fell forward onto the table.

"Lucy?" exclaimed Gray. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, smiling, although it was plain on her face that she was struggling with something. "W-well, this is the final test then, Gray. If you c-can accept this, then you'll prove that you are definitely a guy that can handle me."

"W-what? Why, what's h-happening?"

"It's okay, Gray." She was hyperventilating now. "No one will react when I do this. Loke cleared it with the owners of the mall and even the shoppers. I won't get in trouble."

"In trouble for _what_?"

In response, Lucy suddenly stood up and grabbed the table they were sitting it. She flung it upwards, and the unfortunate table flew high into the air.

"Fucking table! Just standing in the way!"

She grabbed her chair as well, and likewise threw it to who-knows-where. Like she had implied earllier, no one even gave them a second look.

Then she seemed to click back into normality. She turned to Gray and smiled, sadly. "This is who I really am, Gray. I'm a delinquent. And I can't date anyone who won't accept me for that."

She registered the shocked look on his face and started to cry. "I understand. This is too much for you to handle. I thought I'd found someone I liked, but—I-I'm sorry for putting you through this."

She ran away, leaving Gray behind.

He waited only a nanosecond before crying out, "Wait!"

* * *

Well that's done! And thank you for putting up with my lateness and for giving you this horribly short chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to reply to my reviewers (EMGEE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT EFFECT YOU HAD ON ME)

**Rockin' Angels**- Thank you! Yeah, I agree, I don't normally like the obsessive character they give Juvia. You were right, except, well, lawl, Loke knows about it. I'm not sure yet if Zeref knows about it too. It's not a long review at all! And I'm glad that you did review.

**Redbear108**- Really? Haha, why is it funny? (Though I suppose I might have had the same reaction) Thanks!

**The Blue Snow Bunny**-Thanks! Here it is, then! (by the way, I love your username)

**fairytaillover416**-THANK YOU! And no, I don't plan to let her be arrested, haha. But thanks. (By the way, the number in your username is actually my birthday, April 16-4/16. WHEE!)

**Lucyheartfilia**-Here's the update then! And thanks for taking the time to review!

**Psyka**-Thanks! I updated now, is that soon?

**natpereira**-it continues...thanks for the review!

YOU ARE ALL UNDENIABLY SEXY OMFG THANKS FOR WAITING THIRD CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEEK I THINK


End file.
